Vindicated!
Plot One day, during Gym class, Dib and Zim find themselves pitted against each other in a game of Bludgeonball, a sport similar to dodgeball. During the match, one of Zim's lenses falls out. All of the Skoolchildren immediately notice, but Zim merely passes it off as pink-eye, "a normal human illness." Dib gets upset as he always does, but this time, it's worse than usual: the gym teacher sends him to Mr. Dwicky, the new guidance counselor. Mr. Dwicky asks Dib what the problem is, so he tells the guidance counselor everything. Surprisingly, Mr. Dwicky believes Dib, and even wants to work with him. After Skool at Dib's house, Mr. Dwicky and Dib create a plan to expose Zim. Using schematics for an alien identification transmitter stolen from Zim's Computer, they call Zim's Base claiming to be Plookesians that had crash-landed on Earth. Dib, with his voice disguised, makes a deal with Zim. If the alien agrees to fix their ship, he and Mr. Dwicky (his voice also disguised) would give Zim superweapons. All three of them settle a meeting point somewhere in the woods, and Dib and his new partner set up cameras at the site they set for the trap. But after waiting for hours with no sign of Zim showing up, Mr. Dwicky tells Dib to stop pretending and tell him the real problem. Dib becomes upset when he realizes Mr. Dwicky was just playing along, but his disappointment quickly fades when Zim shows up. The guidance counselor is in shock for the next few minutes, but Dib and Zim start another of their frequent battle of words right away. The big-headed boy reveals to Zim that the whole thing was a trap he and Mr. Dwicky had set up, but Zim refuses to believe this. Before anything else can happen, however, real Plookesians show up. They had been tracking the Plookesian signal Mr. Dwicky and Dib were sending, and came to check it out. Zim demands the two aliens give him superweapons, still not realizing that Dib had tricked him. Much to Dib's consternation, the Plookesians readily comply with Zim's demand, and then leave with Mr. Dwicky (and, unfortunately, the video camera), whom they invited to go traveling with them. Dib is left without an ally or proof, and Zim goes home with a huge pile of superweapons, but still no clue that Dib had arranged everything. Facts of Doom Cultural references Trivia of Doom *This episode is featured on the Invader ZIM Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. *This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier, such as Australia having it first air in 2003. *In this episode, it is revealed Dib is around three and a half feet from the waist up. However, his leg length is unknown, and therefore Dib's full height is also unknown. Things You Might Have Missed *The scene where Dib meets the guidance counselor, Mr. Dwicky says something horrible happened to the old guidance counselor, then a voice is heard coming from inside the air vent-was voted the absolute most disturbing scene from Invader ZIM. This voice, assumed to be the old counselor, is actually played by Jhonen Vasquez. *When Mr. Dwicky tells the adult that he doesn't believe in aliens it says "obey" at the bottom of his coffee mug. Animation errors *Mr. Dwicky mentions that he lost interest in aliens when they didn't save him from an escalator when he was younger. It shows that his leg was twisted up from the incident, but in the scenes before and after, Mr. Dwicky's leg is fine for unknown reasons. *In the scene where Dib shows Dwicky his proof of aliens, he gets up from the chair and his nose is gone for a REALLY brief second. Quotes Mr. Dwicky: A real spaceship! You really travel through the stars?! Mooshy: Well, we don’t travel through the stars; that would be pretty stupid, man! But yeah, we travel around 'em. Zim: Behold, GIR! The latest plan to destroy the humans. GIR: I gonna eat that fish. Dib: Wait a minute... You escaped from some experiment where they hit you in the head with car doors, didn't you? Dib: What happened to the last counselor? Mr. Dwicky: Something... horrible... Voice in the air vent: Help.....Me...... Dib: Isn't this just great?! While you waste my time, Earth gets one step ahead of being taken over! That's my problem right there! My problem is that the human race seems to want to be destroyed! Dib: Zim! We meet at last. Zim: I just saw you three hours ago.... Concept Art File:Alexovich_Peeps_walrus.jpg‎|Coach Walrus References Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Keef Filmography Category:Episodes